


50 Shades of Shuuneki

by kosan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: BDSM, M/M, awful, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosan/pseuds/kosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is literally a page out of the garbage that is 50 shades of grey but with tsukiyama and kaneki instead idk i like to find ways to waste my life wrote while i was listening to this song /watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Shuuneki

Kaneki’s mouth closes around the crop, as his eyes lock on Tsukiyama’s. He could taste the rich leather and the saltiness of his arousal. Tsukiyama’s eyes are blazing, he’s in his element. Tsukiyama pulls the tip from Kaneki’s mouth, and he stands forward and grabs Kaneki, and kisses him hard. His tongue invading Kaneki’s mouth, wrapping his arms around him. Tsukiyama pulls Kaneki against him, his chest crushing Kaneki’s. Kaneki itches to touch, but he can’t, his hands useless above him.  
“Oh, Kaneki, you taste mighty bien,” Tsukiyama breathes, “shall I make you come?”  
“Please,” Kaneki begs, the crop bites his buttock. Ow.  
“Please what,” Tsukiyama questions.  
“Please, sir,” Kaneki whimpers.  
Tsukiyama smiles at Kaneki triumphantly.  
“Look at this,” Tsukiyama holds out the crop so Kaneki can see it.  
“Yes, sir,” Kaneki obeys.  
“Are you sure,” Tsukiyama looks sternly at Kaneki.  
“Yes, please, sir,” Kaneki replies.  
“Close your eyes,” Tsukiyama demands.  
Kaneki shuts the room out, Tsukiyama out, the crop out. Tsukiyama starts small, biting licks of the crop against Kaneki’s belly once more. Moving down, soft small licks against the head of his penis. (???)  
Once.  
Twice.  
Three times, again and again, until finally, that’s it, Kaneki can take no more, and he comes. Gloriously, loudly, sagging weakly. Tsukiyamas arms curl around him as his legs turn to jelly. Kaneki dissolves into his embrace, his head against Tsukiyama’s chest, and Kaneki is whimpering and mewling as the aftershocks of his orgasm consumes him. Tsukiyama lifts him, and suddely they’re moving, Kaneki’s arms still tethered above his head, and he can feel the cold wood of the polished cross at his back, and Tsukiyama is popping the buttons on his jeans. Tsukiyama puts Kaneki down against the cross briefly, while he slides on a condom. Then his hands wrap around Kaneki’s thighs, as he lifts him again.  
“Spread your legs baby, wrap them around me,” Tsukiyama says.  
Kaneki feels so weak, but he does as Tsukiyama asked as he wraps Kaneki’s legs around his hips, and positions himself beneath him. With one thrust, he is inside Kaneki, and Kaneki cries out again, listening to Tsukiyama’s muffled moan in his ear. Kaneki’s arms are resting on Tsukiyama’s shoulders as he thrusts into him. Geez it’s deep this way, Kaneki thinks to himself. Tsukiyama thrusts again and again, his face in Kaneki’s neck, his harsh breathing in Kaneki’s throat. Kaneki feels the build up again. Geez no, not again. I don’t think my body can stand another earth shattering moment, flashes through Kaneki’s mind, but he has no choice, and with an inevitability that’s becoming familiar, he let’s go, and comes again, and it’s sweet, and agonizing, and intense. He loses all sense of self, and Tsukiyama follows, shouting his release through clenched teeth, and holding Kaneki hard and close as he does.  
Tsukiyama pulls out of Kaneki swiftly, and sets him down against the cross. His body supporting Kaneki’s, and unbuckling the cuffs he frees his hands, and they both sink to the floor. Tsukiyama pulls Kaneki into his lap, cradling him, and Kaneki leans his head against his chest. If Kaneki had the strength, he’d touch him, but he doesn’t. Belatedly, he notices Tsukiyama is still wearing his jeans.  
“Well done, baby,” Tsukiyama murmurs, “did that hurt?”  
“No,” Kaneki breathes, he can barely keep his eyes open. Why am I so tired, he questions himself.  
“DId you expect it to,” Tsukiyama whispers, as he holds Kaneki close, his fingers pushing some escaped tendrils of hair off his face.  
“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> also the use of any copyrighted material is used under the guidelines of "fair use" in title 17 § 107 of the united states code just in case idk how this works i dont wanna be sued can i be sued


End file.
